


Larilah

by Lolane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Character Death, Horror, Hospitals, Multi, Survival Horror
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolane/pseuds/Lolane
Summary: Sekumpulan anak (sok) berani memasuki rumah sakit karena mereka kurang kerjaan[ane ngak bisa buat summary lol]





	Larilah

**Author's Note:**

> HHHeee...... ceritanya ngak lucu kek di summarynya  
> awalnya nih kubuat ceritanya serius  
> tapi kemudian ku hilang mood buatnya  
> jadi ya.. apa bole buat :3

Aku ingin mati, aku tak tahan lagi hidup didunia ini. Aku sudah lelah terhadap dunia ini. Aku sudah bosan. Aku benci semua orang.  
Aku berjalan menaiki tangga, aku pun menuju lantai teratas. Diatas, aku kemudian berjalan keujung. Sayang sekali, tampaknya tindakanku terhenti oleh pagar pembatas.  
Aku kemudian berfikir. ‘Ah mungkin lebih baik aku bunuh diri saja’. Aku kemudian melompati pagar pembatas itu. Tetapi ketika aku akan melompat, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik tanganku dari belakang.  
“apa kau yakin kau ingin mati?” tanyanya.  
“ya, tentu saja” jawabku mantap.  
“Hentikan tindakan bodohmu itu! Kau tidak bisa mati sekarang!”  
“Kenapa tak bisa mati? Semua makhluk yang bernyawa pasti mati,kan?”  
“Ya, tapi bukan itu caranya…”  
“Sudah! lebih baik sekarang kau lepaskan tanganku! Biarkan aku mati!”  
“Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu mati….. kau adalah sahabat terbaikku!”  
“Hah? Sahabat? Yang aku tahu hanyalah orang-orang egois yang selalu berusaha menjatuhkanku, dan membiarkanku terluka dengan luka yang sangat dalam”  
“hmm….”  
“sudah? tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi? Lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga!”  
“apa kau masih ingat dengan ku?”  
“Ya, tentu saja aku tahu dirimu!”  
“Kalo begitu apa kau tahu apa alasanmu kemari?...”  
Hah? Alasanku kemari?... Hmm entah kenapa aku tak ingat apa tujuanku kemari. Kepalaku pusing memikirkan kenapa aku kemari. Setengah hatiku berbisik ‘tentu saja aku ingin mati!’, sedangkan yang lainnya berbisik ‘ pasti ada alasan lain kenapa aku kemari.  
“Hoi! Apa kau sudah ingat, Mika?” teriak orang itu tak sabaran.  
Mika?, Mika! Ya! Namaku Mika. Aku ingat sekarang! Aku ingat kenapa aku kemari. Aku dan teman-temanku pergi kerumah sakit tua tak berpenghuni ini guna mencari hantu. Kami akan merekam hantu tersebut dan meng-upload videonya ke internet. Maka kami akan terkenal dengan video itu. Semua itu adalah ide Timothy. Dan orang yang sedang mengenggam tanganku adalah Hafiz.  
“Kya!” Teriakku.  
“Mika, ayo pegangan! Cepat segera naik!” Teriak Hafiz sambil berusaha membawaku kembali keatas.  
“Hafiz!” teriakku sesampainya diatas.  
“Ya?” responnya.  
“A, apa yang barusan terjadi?” Tanyaku, aku masih belum mudeng atas apa yang telah terjadi.  
“Hahaha, kamu tadi mau bunuh diri…” jawab Hafiz enteng.   
“Eh? Apa?” teriakku tak percaya.  
“Hehehe, iya…. Aku ciyus loh!” Hafiz tertawa.  
“Ihhh….. Hafiz! Aku serius nih!”  
“Sudahlah… yang sudah terjadi biarlah berlalu…. “ kata Hafiz bak seorang penyair.  
“Di ruangan ini terlalu banyak hawa kesedihan lebih baik kita cari ruangan yang lain saja…. “ lanjut Hafiz.  
“hm… Ok, sebelum kamu lagi yang kena hawa mengerikan itu wek… “ Kataku.  
“Eh, apa? Bukannya kamu tadi yang kesurupan? Udah, oi! Kita keluar dari ruangan ini aja!” Ajak Hafiz.  
“Ayo!” Jawabku. Kamipun lansung meninggal ruangan itu segera dan menuju kekamar sebelah ruangan aneh tadi.


End file.
